english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow Skill (2005)
Shadow Skill (影技 SHADOW SKILL) is an anime television series based on the manga series written by Megumu Okada. The series originally aired in Japan between July 2, 1998 and December 24, 1998, consisting of 26 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by ADV Films between November 15, 2005 and August 22, 2006. Japanese Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Greg Ayres - Gau Ban *Luci Christian - Elle Ragu 'Secondary Cast' *Blake Shepard - Len Fuma *Chris Patton - Kai Shink *Christine Auten - Folli *Hilary Haag - Kyuo Lyu *Jason Douglas - Diaz Ragu *John Swasey - Scarface *Marty Fleck - Iba Sutra 'Minor Cast' *Allison Norman - Female Valle C *Ben Estus - Their Son (ep1) *Blake Shepard - Spy (ep1) *Carlo Minotti - Bully (ep15), Dock Attendant (ep13), Gondollier (ep10), Merchant (ep7), Other Male Customer (ep8) *Cassandra Perry - Female Valle A *Charlie Campbell - Bully (ep15), Farmer (ep11), Sentry (ep17), Shaman (ep16) *Christopher Ayres - Lao (ep16), Solfan Spy (ep8), Waiter (ep8) *David Born - Lao, Old Coot (ep9) *David Wald - Bully (ep15), Soldier (ep17) *Elizabeth Byrd - Caravan Wife (ep1), Old Woman (ep3), Volcetice Lo *Eric Berding - Mean Guy's Buddy (ep18), Merchant (ep19), Villager (ep19) *Eric Chase - Announcer (ep2), Narrator *Eric Love - Mean Guy (ep18), Soldier B (ep20), Villager (ep19) *Gene Tognacci - Mr. Impatient (ep2), Soldier (ep16) *George Manley - Doga (ep7), Male Customer (ep8) *Gerald Hanks - Genrou (ep12) *Illich Guardiola - Lo *Jason Douglas - Bad Dude C (ep3), Bandit Leader (ep3), Caravan Leader (ep1), Squadron Leader *Jay Hickman - Business Man (ep4), Kain "G" Phalanx, Kor Icks (ep2), Van Ashvar *Jessica Boone - Gana Gig *John Gremillion - Baru (ep16), Bully (ep15), Klack, Okito (ep7), Pickpocket (ep19), Sentry (ep17), Solfan Spy (ep8) *John Swasey - Hulem (ep5) *Jory Shelton - Crying Kid (ep19) *K.C. Jones - Clerk (ep2), Farmer (ep11), Guiss (ep16), Knight (ep10), River Man's Buddy (ep7), Solfan Spy (ep8), Villager (ep19) *Kayla Crenshaw - Female Valle B, Guian Tees *Kira Vincent Davis - Fais (ep14), Kaila Lu Luka *Lee Stringer - Sai Oh, Shia Khan, Soldier (ep17) *Mark X. Laskowski - Bad Dude B (ep3), Death (ep21), River Man (ep7), Soldier, Soldier A (ep20), Talisman, Uno (ep10), Villager (ep19) *Marty Fleck - Munchausen (ep9), Sergeant, Village Chief (ep3) *Mike MacRae - Bystander A (ep6), Old Mustachioed Soldier *Mike McFarland - Darkness, Jin Sutra, Mr. Ohiba (ep4), Palace Guard (ep2) *Mike Vance - Bad Dude A (ep3), Baldy (ep2) *Monica Rial - Feolina, Princess Lilbelt, Receptionist (ep8) *Nancy Novotny - Lunalis Umbra *Rob Mungle - Bystander B (ep6), Old Tall Soldier *Shelley Calene-Black - Jinevia *Tiffany Grant - Lai (ep14) *Tyran Shelton - Crying Kid (ep19) *Vic Mignogna - Glad Di, Louie Frasneel (ep7), Lynn, Sculptor, Sentry (ep17), Zal Zachary (ep19) 'Additional Voices' *Alexandra Bentliff *Amy Forsyth *Anthony Benavides *April Brem *Carlo Minotti *Charles Campbell *Christopher Ayres *Daniel Scruggs *David Born *David Wald *Eddie Shannon Jr. *Elizabeth Byrd *Emily McCoy *Eric Berding *Gene Tognacci *George Manley *Gerald Hanks *Jason Bass *Jason Douglas *Jessica Boone *John Gremillion *John Swasey *Jory Shelton *K.C. Jones *Kaoru Bertrand *Kay Bertrand *Kim Roque *Lee Stringer *Mariela Ortiz *Mark X. Laskowski *Martha Seo *Mike McFarland *Mike Vance *Monica Rial *Natalie Lane *Nick White *Sarah Alys Lindholm *Stacy Slanina *Tyran Shelton Category:Anime Category:2005 Anime